


Interesting Techniques

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack on Titan.<br/> Characters: Jean, <br/> Relationship: Jean/reader<br/> Request: If possible could you do jean kirstein x reader. He teases reader because he likes her, they end up shut in somewhere together & it gets heated. They go to his room when they’re let out. Lots of flirting, smut, nsfw end please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Techniques

“Damn, damn, damn.” You grunt as you throw your weight at the door. You were stuck in a closet with none other than the hot headed Jean Kirstiein. You were often paired with him for sparring exercises but you had not really spoke to him outside of training. Maybe it was a mixer of how you hated and yet loved him, you didn’t know. But you didn’t want to wait and find out.   
He was a idiot with power. The amount of times you had found yourself being at the end of his criticisms hurt you and the constant nipping at you made you feel small. Sure, he was a great leader with a fearless attitude but something about him seemed to despise you in particular. So you kept your distance.   
Up until now.   
You had been training him because, after all, he had graduated the academy at Level 6. Not only that, but he was teaching you new technique with the three dimensional maneuver gear. But Jean was being particularly pushy today, even going so far as to insult what you were wearing even though you only had some black trousers and a white, button up shirt.   
But once you had finished and you walked over to the door, not even going to say goodbye to him, but when you pulled on the handle, it didn’t move.   
You tried and tried but it didn’t budge so Jean walked over to you and pushed you to the side, trying the door for himself with a smirk on his face. It quickly dropped when he realised that the door wasn’t going to budge.   
So here you were, stuck in the room with Jean. You were slouched against a wall, your knees drawn up to your chest as you played with a strand of your hair. He sat in a chair at the other side of the room, cleaning his weapons. Taking the advantage of his distraction, you took a quick glance at him. His short, ash-brown hair that was longer on the top of his head. You subconsciously wrapped your own hair around your finger, wish it was his. His intense brown eyes had nearly been the death of you during practise when they stared at you. His Survey Corps uniform could make you weak at the knees, especially how well it suited him. You were snapped from your thoughts when Jean glanced up at you and smirked.   
“Like what you see.” He teased as you blushed and looked away. You heard him stand up and walk towards you. Looking up at him, he offers you a hand which you accept with confusion while he pulled you to your feet. You stumble a little when he pulled a little too hard and you fell against him, your hands on his built chest. Oh, how you wondered how it would feel without the shirt. You felt his chest vibrate at he chuckled and you looked up, blushing at how close his face was to yours. His lips looked so soft and kissable. He watched as your tongue darted out and wet your plump lips.   
You felt his breath hitch in his chest and you decided that it was now or never.   
You close your eyes and lean up, pressing your lips to his. You felt him freeze and just as you were about to pull away and apologies, he kissed you back with full passion, his hands grabbing your hips and pulling your body close to his.   
You let your hands snake up into his beautiful hair which was soft to the touch. He moaned as your fingers danced along his scalp. You felt his wet, hot tongue dart out and lick your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You smirked into the kiss and denied him, knowing how much it would annoy him. And you were right. A growl rumbled in his chest and he bent down slightly and picked you up. Gasping as he slammed you up against the wall, he took this as a chance to gain the access he so desperately craved. You accepted and wrapped your legs around his waist so you had some stability. You could feel his growing erection through both trousers and you groaned, buckling your hips to his.   
He broke the kiss and let out a shuddering breath at your actions. His eyes looking into yours with something you had never seen before. A mixture of lust and love. Both made your head spin as he attacked your neck with wet kissed and nips, searching for your sweet spot.   
“Jean.” You try to speak but he finds that spot and you find that you are unable to form a sentence. Your eyes shut as you try to think straight.   
Anyone could burst in here. Sure, the door was stuck, but it didn’t mean that someone couldn’t see it the…. The…. Window.   
You looked over to the open window.  
“Jean, not here.” You pull on his hair slightly and you feel him freeze. He pulls away and let’s you down gently, something flickered across his face. Perhaps pain or hurt. He muttered something that sounded like an apology and he turned to walk away from you, think you had rejected him. You smiled and leaned forward, catching his hand and dragging him towards the window.   
He followed curiously until he saw you open the window wider and begin to climb out. You see his eyes widen and you smirk at him.  
“I said not here. I didn’t say not now.” You wink and jump to the ground that was only a few feet away. Looking up, you laugh to see him scrabbling out the window in an not so elegant way as he falls next to you.   
In truth, he was so happy that you hadn’t rejected him that he honestly didn’t care about anything but you at this moment.   
This time, he grabs your wrist and you both run towards his room. He just manages to fumble with the door handle and drag you inside without letting out a moan at when he was going to do to you. He had watched you, in training and out, and he was transfixed with you. Your beauty was unmatched to him and he had needed your soft touch more than he needed to breath.   
He picked you up bridal style and carried you to his bed. You giggled and started to kiss down his neck making him moan.   
He set you gently down on the bed and starts kissing your neck as you unbutton his shirt and he does the same to yours. Throwing the materials off into the corner, one of his hands slips around your back and unclips your bra. You slid off the material and throw it away.   
Jean pulls at your trouser and you get the idea, lifting your hips, you pull them off as he stands up and pulls down his own, his hard erection straining against his brown boxers.   
Biting your lip, you see his intense, lust filled eyes staring at your [f/c] panties. He crawls between your legs and pulls down your panties to revel your soaked womanhood. He moaned at the sight and you blush, looking away. You feel something wet rubbing your clit and you moan, throwing your head back in pleasure. As it continues, you manage to look down and gasp, seeing Jean looking up at you as he sucks at your clit. You feel his finger stroking your entrance and finally, pushing a single digit inside of you, making you arch your back and start panting.   
“Jean?” You manage to say, feeling him moan against your clit. You could feel the coil tightening in your lower stomach and you wanted him so badly. “F-fuck me.” You gasp.   
Jean moves away from you and pulls off his boxers before climbing on top of you and rubbing the tip at your entrance. He pauses and looks at you.   
“Are you ready?” He asks, his voice deep. You nod and pull him into a kiss. He moans against your lips and his slowly pushes inside of you.   
Pleasure rushes through your whole body as he starts to thrust in and out of you. Jean moans and groans at the feeling of you wrapped around him.   
“So… Tight..” He moans against your lips and your head falls back, allowing him to kiss and suck your neck, leaving a love bite.   
You can feel your climax building inside of you and you know Jean is close by his grunts.   
Feeling yourself getting closer and closer, you moan Jeans name as his thrust become harder and fast, driving you off the cliff of your orgasm.   
The feeling of you tightening around him and the sound of your moans make his loose his mind and he spills his seed inside of you.   
Lying in bliss, Jean falls beside you, his breaths shallow and uneven as he wraps an arm around you.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He sighs, a content smile flashing across his lips as he looks down at you. You smile at him.  
“Me too.”   
For a while, you both lie there. Then you start to giggle and Jean looks at you, his brow furrowed in confusion. You look at him and wink.   
“That was an interesting training technique.”   
Jean laughs at you and pulls you closer.


End file.
